La Vie En Rose
by aiko megami
Summary: "..Atau kamu amnesia gara-gara kangen sama aku, ya?" — Salah satu pagi harinya Sasuke dan Hinata diantara 718 hari mereka sudah sama-sama. AU.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La Vie En Rose** **© Aiko Megami**

 **One Shot**

* * *

 **La Vie En Rose**

* * *

"Sasuke….aku harus bangun sekarang." Hinata menggerakkan badannya yang sedikit terasa pegal dipelukkan Sasuke.

Pagi ini di apartemen Sasuke Uchiha, di tengah Kota Tokyo, diiringi suara gerimis kecil yang bersentuhan dengan jendela kamarnya, diisi dengan dua orang yang hampir kacau diterpa rindu.

"Hm?" — "Mau kemana?"

Sasuke menyahut pada perempuan paling indah di sampingnya, enggan melepaskan.

"Kuliah, lah? Hari ini masih Kamis, _you fool._ " — "Atau kamu amnesia gara-gara kangen sama aku, ya?"

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hinata Hyuuga, pacarmu ini baru pulang dari Perth kemarin dan kamu malah mau ninggalin aku sekarang?"

Sasuke berprofesi sebagai konsultan perusahaan, pekerjaan ini membuat ia harus bepergian ke luar negeri selama beberapa waktu tiap bulannya. Karena tuntutan pekerjaannya yang merupakan jasa profesional dan dengan reputasi yang telah dibangun Sasuke selama hampir 8 tahun terakhir ini, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seringkali harus dikesampingkan.

" _What?'_ " Hinata mendelik, "Kamu kali yang ninggalin aku. Pacaran aja sama kantormu sana."

Bukan Hinata mengeluh, sih. Hinata tahu dan sangat mengerti yang namanya pekerjaan itu memiliki segudang tanggung jawab dan penting untuk didahulukan. Sejak pertama kali Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran pun topik mengenai pekerjaan Sasuke yang mengharuskan dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di luar Tokyo selalu dibicarakan. Tapi tetap saja, pasti berat pacaran _partially LDR_ begini. Ada kalanya mereka baru menghabiskan 2 hari bersama setelah Sasuke pergi selama 2 minggu, namun tiba-tiba _duty calls_ (lagi) dan Sasuke harus segera pergi. Lagi. Rasanya Hinata ingin marah-marah tapi tidak bisa begitu juga.

"Hinata, sayang, kamu tau juga kan aku ngga bisa mengatur kapan harus pergi atau tinggal?" Sasuke jadi tidak enak, "Makanya aku mau kamu disini aja dulu, nemenin aku, ya? Aku kangen sekali sama kamu." Sambil Sasuke mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata.

Begini. Salah satu sifat Sasuke yang membuat Hinata betah walaupun dengan segala hal lainnya yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Sasuke dengan kata-kata dan gesturnya yang manis, selalu saja membuat Hinata luluh lagi.

" _Butthead,_ aku juga kangen, tau?" Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, "Cemburu juga. Pacarku yang ganteng ini lebih sering ketemu sama petugas bandara daripada aku. Huh."

Sasuke tertawa.

Hinata kalau lagi begini rasanya Sasuke ingin langsung mengulang yang semalam saja.

"Iya, iya." — "Tapi memangnya kamu aja yang cemburu?"

"Hm? Apa pula yang mau kamu cemburuin, hah?" Balas Hinata memancing.

"Halah, emang aku gak tau, laki-laki di kampusmu itu yang suka centil sama kamu?" — "Mana yang kemarin-kemarin sering telfon segala?"

Hinata tergelak, "Hahahaha.. _Butthead,_ kamu kalau lagi cemburu lucu gini aku suka ngebayangin gimana, ya, reaksi orang-orang di kantor kamu kalau tau bahwa bosnya yang terkenal _strict_ banget ini sebenernya, sih, _quite the adorably posessive one!_ " Diiringi ketawanya Hinata yang semakin puas.

Dah.

Ini. Senyum dan ketawanya Hinata yang seperti ini. _Sasuke swears it's the end of him._ Ngga kuat kalau begini.

"eh?" — "A-apa?"

Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka. Sasuke yang sejak tadi berhadap-hadapan memeluk Hinata, bergerak naik ke atas badan Hinata, menaruh kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata di kanan dan kiri kepala perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Mau lagi?"

"Ih!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tidak berhasil. "Aku kuliah, tau? Lepasin, ah, Sasuuu!"

Selain Sasukenya Hinata yang kalem dan manis ini, ada juga bagian dari Sasuke yang cuma Hinata yang tahu. Bagian dari Sasuke yang ngga bisa _keep his hands off of Hinata!_ Bagian dari Sasuke yang selalu dan selalu saja ingin mencium, memeluk, dan menyentuh Hinata.

"Bilang aja sama dosenmu, saya olahraga pagi dulu, Pak!"

Hinata melotot.

"Tapi jangan bilang sama aku, di kasur." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan enteng.

" _You perv!" —_ "Aku bisa telat, nih! Kalo ngeladenin maunya kamu bisa-bisa sampe siang belum kelar!" Hinata setengah berteriak karena genggaman Sasuke di tangannya yang tidak juga mengendur.

" _Damn right, woman!"_ Sasuke tergelak, "Atau…kalau ngga mau lama-lama, sambil kamu mandi, gimana? _Multitask at its best!"_

Sasuke masih semangat membujuk perempuan cantik di bawah badannya ini. Sasuke tahu, Hinata itu hampir tidak pernah menolak. Awal-awalnya saja, tapi akhirnya Hinata tidak tega juga disuguhi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat menyedihkan, ditambah rindu yang masih belum pudar setelah hampir 3 minggu tidak bertemu. Hinata juga rindu Sasukenya.

" _You just won't back off, won't you?"_ Hinata menghela napas panjang, "Yaudah…ngga lama, ya, tapi? Kelasku mulai _in 2 friggin hours_!" — " _I swear,_ kalo aku telat, _I'm so gonna make you pay for it!"_

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum lebar, " _Yes_!" — "Hinata Hyuuga, sayang, emang kamu mau apa? Semua yang kamu mau pasti aku usahakan. Asal jangan minta anak dulu, ya? Bisa-bisa aku digorok sama Ayahmu."

Hinata melotot lagi, "Ihhh! Sasuuuuu!"

.

.

.

Begitu.

Paginya Sasuke dan Hinata. Salah satu diantara 718 hari mereka sudah sama-sama.

Mudah ditebak juga, akhirnya Hinata bolos kuliah hari itu karena laki-laki kesayangannya, lagi-lagi, enggan melepaskan Hinata bahkan setelah hampir 1 jam sendiri di kamar mandi.

Tapi tidak apa, rindu yang sudah disimpan selama 3 minggu itu akhirnya bisa (sedikit) ditawarkan. Sebelum nantinya Sasuke pergi lagi. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, lagi. Bukan masalah. Cinta itu memang harus diperjuangkan, kan?

* * *

 **La Vie En Rose**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N:

Lah, akhirnya jadi galau gitu. Maaf, ya.

.

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
